Computing devices, and applications executed thereby, may be controllable via various input devices. In order to provide an enhanced user experience, some input devices may be configured to emulate real-world devices. For example, a virtual vehicle in a racing game may be controllable via a wheel controller configured to mimic a vehicle steering wheel.